


Small HLVRAI Fics

by coolattaz



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change, excessive reference to sweet pink food, final boss tommy coolatta, not tagging gordon until the tag gets split, short story collection, this is just where im gonna put my small things so i can save them in one place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolattaz/pseuds/coolattaz
Summary: A collection of my smaller pieces that I've been writing. Tags will vary by chapter.
Relationships: Benrey/Darnold (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Final Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally written specifically to torture my friend Andi :)

Xen was huge, and gross, and dangerous, but at the very least Gordon had the science team behind him. It reassured him, though the little voice in the back in his mind that said _‘they betrayed you once, they would do it again’_ wouldn’t shut up no matter how much he squashed it.

But he had Tommy. The only one who hadn’t betrayed him. Tommy had held Gordon’s life in his hands and lead the team safely through to this other world. At the very least, Gordon could rely on him.

“…where is Tommy?” Gordon asked, looking around. Usually it was Benrey who disappeared, but he was present, taking pictures off in a corner.

There was some horrible noise behind him, like the sound of something inverting, and he lowered his camera. For the first time, Benrey looked… _afraid_.

When Gordon turned, he saw Tommy, the sky bending and breaking around him.

He stood in the air, looking down at the science team. His eyes were cold, and even from this distance Gordon could see how they glowed. Like a predator in the night.

“Tommy?” Gordon said, shocked.

“Hello, Mr. Freeman!” His voice carried all its usual friendliness, and his mouth split into a wide grin, but Gordon could see the glint of his teeth. They were sharp.

“I’m sorry it– it had to take so long, but Black Mesa just wasn’t w-working. I have a lot more– more power here!” He said, and the warped darkness around him spread, swallowing up the whole sky. 

“What– wait a minute. I was wrong? It was _you_?” Gordon refused to believe it, even as he watched the world get swallowed away.

It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t.

Tommy had helped him when he lost his arm, led them through Black Mesa, defended them all from monsters.

Tommy had forced him to swim through raw sewage and toxic waste with an open wound, led them all into traps, pointed his gun at Gordon’s head with his finger on the trigger.

“Yeah.” Tommy shrugged.

Gordon had put his life in Tommy’s hands, and Tommy had curled his fingers in, crushing it in his fist.


	2. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and this one I wrote as an apology for the last thing lol

It was a beautiful sunset.

Gordon and Tommy had driven out to the overpass just to see it. They were currently sitting on the hood of the car, watching as the sky filled with pink and orange.

Well, Tommy was. Gordon was too busy watching how the mellow light highlighted the other man’s face.

“It’s so p-pretty,” Tommy said. His lips turned up into a gentle smile, and Gordon couldn’t help but agree.

He reached over and grabbed Tommy’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Tommy startled, looking down at their hands and then up to Gordon’s adoring face. 

“You’re–you’re not even looking at the sky!” He chided, and Gordon just laughed, rubbing his thumb over the other man’s knuckles.

“You’re all I need to look at,” he said, and Tommy blushed, the color blending into the soft light casting over his face. Embarrassed, he tried to cover his face with his other hand, but Gordon could still hear him giggling, the glow from his eyes peeking through his fingers.

“We came here to look at–at the pretty sky!”

“Well, you’re prettier.”

Tommy was giggling more now, hiding his head further. It was music to Gordon’s ears. 

He squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

“I l-love you too, you big gay sap. Now watch–watch the sunset with me or else!” There was no malice to Tommy’s words, and when he uncovered his face he was only smiling wider.

The two put their heads together and looked out to the sky, which was now turning dark orange and dusky purple. Their hands were still held together, Gordon’s thumb lazily drawing over Tommy’s skin, and they would stay that way until the sun finally sank below the horizon.

They would stay that way the whole drive home.


	3. strawberry lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strawberry pink means i love you more than you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darnry nation RISE

Sometimes Benrey thought that he was lucky.

Way too lucky, for someone like him.

Way too lucky to have someone like  _ him _ .

Darnold was laying in his lap, cheek pressed against his chest and arms hugging around his sides, quietly humming as Benrey rubbed his back. It was some nonsense song, medium and high tones, a subconscious response that he probably wasn’t even aware of, or aware of how it made his heart swell.

He stopped humming suddenly and shifted his head to look up at the other man. “Mm… Benry?”

“yeah?”

“Can you sing for me?” 

That was one of the things about him that Benrey definitely didn’t deserve-- he liked his Sweet Voice. He liked all the things about him that were strange. He didn’t mind inhumanity. It was terribly sweet, this human love.

“yeah.”

He opened his mouth and started singing. It was some nonsense song, medium and high tones, the rhythm set to his heartbeat. Colored orbs spilled out of his mouth and into the air. They were pink, peach, sorbet and strawberry lemonade, filling the room with a cozy glow.

It was terribly sweet. It left the cloying taste of sugar and fruit in his mouth, but he kept singing.

Candied cherries and raspberries. Fruit punch and strawberries with sugar.

Medium and high tones.

Darnold was humming along, eyes closed. He didn’t need to see. He knew. He heard it.

Sugar and fruit. Strawberry lemonade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off [a doodle](https://gordos-feeman.tumblr.com/post/634693918163943424/some-doodle-requests-i-did-on-discord-thought-i) my good friend andi made go look at it. [here's](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/755030614574366758/776310214840418304/unknown.png) a better view
> 
> also yes this is named after the pink powerade flavor


End file.
